starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Chiaki Takafumi
"No Sense! Always doing Ska that it's irritating. I don't get along with you since we were brats." - '''Chiaki Takafumi' Appearance Personality Chiaki Takafumi is the maturest member of the Kao Council. He is level-headed and sees things clearly to the point that he notices things that the others don't, especially with regards to Ryo, his childhood friend and rival. Like the season of Autumn, Chiaki is ever-changing and generally goes with the flow. He is also not actively against Yuta Hoshitani and the others, but he is supportive of the Stardust members to a degree. Chiaki also has a habit of saying ''"Nonsense" in English whenever he thinks that something is ridiculous. History Chiaki Takafumi is a third year high schooler and a member of the new Kao Council. Childhood In his youth, Chiaki was childhood friends with Ryo Fuyusawa and grew up together with him. But over time, their relationship became more distant. Middle School Chiaki later enrolled in Ayanagi Academy's middle school department alongside Ryo, where he served as a member of its Student Council alongside Ryo who was the Student Council President at the time and Koki Nanjo. High School - Becoming A Kao Council Member Chiaki later moved up to the high school section of Ayanagi and signed up for the musical department. After passing the audition, his team performed in the Ayanagi Festival during their second year together. Towards the end of his second year, Chiaki was later chosen to be a member of the new Kao Council alongside Toma Shiki, Shion Kasugano, Masashi Irinatsu and Ryo Fuyusawa by the head of then council, Tsubasa Hiragi. After the notification meeting, the five of them walk out of the building towards the school entrance. However, as Masashi is jumping around and shouting in delight about their new position, he throws his bag up and breaks a branch off of one of the cherry blossom trees. As Masashi worries about what to do, Chiaki watches as Toma takes the branch and rips off five flowers before presenting a flower to each of them. Toma then declares his desire for the new Kao Council to be one where each member is their own flower rather than a petal. Third Year At the start of his third year, Chiaki starts working on making changes to the school's traditions regarding the Ayanagi Festival by enacting the Council's secret project "Opening Ceremony," a special performance meant to introduce the candidates for next year's Kao Council. For his first assignment, Chiaki is charged with managing the second years as they help move equipment from the old practice building to the new one, together with Shion Kasugano. As they walk through the school corridor together, Chiaki whistles as he checks out the excited tweets from the students regarding the announcement of a new stage. All of a sudden, Shion suddenly notices that one of his tarot cards is missing and Chiaki replies that he might've dropped it in his dorm room, the day before. Once outside the Practice Building, Chiaki and Shion meet and greet Yuta Hoshitani and the others for the first time. After introducing themselves, Chiaki notices Koki Nanjo and winks at him. Kakeru Tengenji then takes the opportunity to voice his complaints about the situation, but is stopped by Yuta. Chiaki just laughs it off though and admires Kakeru's spunk. After voicing that the whole situation as already been decided, Chiaki gives the second years their instructions and turns to his partner, Shion for his input. Shion though makes predictions that misfortune will befall Yuta Hoshitani, Izumi Toraishi, Ren Kitahara and So Hachiya instead, causing Chiaki to mention that he has just made things awkward now. Putting the matter aside, Chiaki orders everyone to get to work and sets about helping the second years move stuff. Later as Koki Nanjo and Eigo Sawatari are talking about the new rule changes that the new Student Council had established, they get interrupted by Chiaki and Shion who praises Eigo and greets Koki. Noticing Koki's aloof attitude towards their friendship, Chiaki invites him to come the Council a visit as it would make Ryo happy. Koki replies that he will if he feels like it, causing Shion to mention that they should get going. As the two of them leave, Chiaki quickly sends Ryo a text message alerting him about his meeting with Koki. Eigo asks Koki about their relationship, but Koki brushes him off. Later Ryo sends his own text ordering Chiaki to do his job. Reading the text, Chiaki comments that Ryo is so annoying, but Shion scolds him that he shouldn't have set him off. Chiaki replies that its "Nonsense," and remarks how he hates Ryo's high and mighty attitude and that they have never gotten along since they were kids. Shion replies that the two of them have been bound together by fate, so he just has to accept it. But Chiaki instead side-steps comments on how Shion loves that occult stuff and insists that they get back to work.Checking back with Yuta and the others, though, Chiaki witnesses the fruition of Shion's prophecy and tells the group to clean up their mess. Later on in the Student Council Room, Chiaki sits down and tells Shion how hilarious that scene was and mentions how scarily accurate Shion's predictions are. Shion firmly corrects him that they are not predictions, but divinations as he pulls off Masashi's headphones and tells him that the meeting is about to start. Ryo then enters the room and congratulates the group for a job well done. Turning to Chiaki, Ryo asks how the "Star of Stars," Rui Tatsumi was and Chiaki comments that he is every bit the model student as the rumours say he is, which is to be expected of Tsubasa Hiragi's favorite student. Chiaki then listens as Ryo explains Opening Ceremony and how they will change the course of Ayanagi's history. Turning to the empty seat, Chiaki asks about their leader and Ryo asserts that he will choose the right path. Relationships Toma Shiki Toma is Chiaki's friend and fellow Kao Council member. They both get along well and have a good friendship. Chiaki also respects Shiki and doesn't bear a grudge against him. Though their relationship does get strained when Ryo Fuyusawa starts acting out against the Council for allowing Stardust to perform in Opening Ceremony. Ryo Fuyusawa Chiaki's relationship with Ryo is rather complex. On one hand, he cares and worries about Ryo as they have been childhood friends ever since they were young. However, on the other hand, Chiaki openly admits that he cannot stand Ryo and his high and mighty attitude. He also mentions that it is because of that attitude that they have never gotten along, even when they were little kids. Chiaki knows Ryo so well that he knows all of his bad habits. He hates the fact that Ryo is selfish, prideful and cold-hearted and is especially aware that Ryo regularly looks down on others including himself. Chiaki is also aware that Ryo is just using Shiki and the Kao Council for his own personal gain and glory and regularly warns him against being so arrogant. When Ryo starts arguing with Shiki over Stardust and tries to take over the Council, Chiaki is at first against it. But when Ryo pushes for a vote to get Shiki removed for the Council, Chiaki gets emotionally torn because while he doesn't approve of Ryo's actions and how he looks down on others; they are still childhood friends and Chiaki sympathizes with his plight a little. However, Chiaki ultimately decides to vote Shiki out so that he can watch Ryo as he fails and falls from grace, hoping that the entire experience humbles Ryo. Masashi Irinatsu Masashi is Chiaki's friend and fellow Kao Council member. They both get along well and have a good friendship. Shion Kasugano Shion is Chiaki's friend and fellow Kao Council member. They both get along well and have a good friendship, but there are times when Shion doesn't understand Chiaki. This is especially true when Chiaki starts having doubts about what to do with Ryo and his campaign to vote Shiki off the council due to their differing ideals. During this phase, Shion admits that he doesn't understand why Chiaki goes out of his way to help Ryo when he has already admitted to being on Toma's side. Trivia * Meaning of Chiaki's name: ** 千 (Sen) : thousand ** 秋 (Aki) : autumn ** 貴 (Tatto) : value ** 史 (shi) : history * Out of the four seasons, Chiaki represents Autumn. The season of change. List of Songs * 'We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ~Next Generation~ '- Group Song with Ryo Fuyusawa, Shion Kasugano, Masashi Irinatsu and Toma Shiki * 'Two of Us '- Duet with Ryo Fuyusawa Gallery Season 3 S3 10-2.PNG|Episode 10 Eyecatch 2 S3 End10.PNG|Episode 10 End Card Miscellaneous Takafumi Chiaki Twitter.jpg|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation